Seasons
by Dusk-03
Summary: Yagami Taichi, 20. Slow Slice-of-Life of Taichi's transition to adulthood.
1. 1 Yagami Taichi

The soothing rift of an acoustic guitar filled his ears as eyes focused out onto the passing rice fields of the rural landscape, slowly transforming into concrete as his train entered the urban centre. He was a student and flatly broke, he couldn't possibly afford a simple apartment within the limits of the city and was forced to commute by train daily. Today was like any other day, his life, routine and never veering from it. His morning started with waking before sunrise, followed by catching the first train into the city.

Twenty year old Yagami Taichi was a student at Tokyo Daigaku, a major in political science and the only outsider student within the program whom did not come from an established political family - a fact that had cause division between himself and his fellow classmates. It was expect of course, Japanese politics always revolved around well-known families, politicians whom were groomed since they were children to lead the country. Taichi was no such thing, only joining the program as he was indecisive in choosing a career path and partially because he had made a promise to his high school teacher, Nishijima Daigo.

His headphones filled with his friend Yamato's latest album. Ishida Yamato never made it big but he had a fanatic following. Taichi being a good friend, had bought every piece of music Yamato released as a sign of support. Taichi turned his attention from the passing cityscape and onto the train itself. It was adorned with advertisements, the most prominent of which was the upcoming new release by Japan's number one idol group - Taichi blushed at the sight.

Taichi's thoughts on the idol girls were thankfully interrupted as his phone vibrated with a new message. He fumbled for his phone as the cityscape became more dense - he was nearing his station.

[ Are you free tonight? ]

It was sent from his girlfriend. He smiled as his thoughts drifted to her.

[ Except for studying for the upcoming exams, I have some free time. ]

He swiped his phones to enter the characters he was looking for. He hadn't seen her for a couple of weeks now, they were both busy - himself with university and his girlfriend with her obligations to her job.

Taichi's phone immediately lights up with an reply - she must be antsy to see him after so long.

[ Good! We're going on a date, meet you after your classes. ]

"Ueno. Ueno Station is our next stop." The JR Train announcement chimed in the background.

He smiled and confirmed to her that he would meet her right after his last class ended - pocketing his phone when his station was announced as the next stop.

The university grounds were nearly empty, it was the start of summer break - only programs that were more intensive such as his own were still running classes during this down time. Taichi took his usual spot at the back of the lecture hall, a place where he could be less conspicuous and not have to deal with some of his classmates whom consider Taichi to be of a lower caste.

Taichi wasn't the first to arrive but certainly not the last. His professor had entered minutes later, a retired politician in his own right, having held a position within the Foreign Minister's office - the same office Taichi was aiming for. Many of the students present had greater aspirations, becoming ministers of a ruling party was the ultimate goal for them.

It wasn't long before the clock struck noon and the familiar ring of the Westminster Chimes echoed through the lecture hall. He closed his notebook with a sigh, having filled five pages worth of notes, knowingly that he would need them to review for his upcoming exam. He spied the other students, jealous of those who did not take the course as seriously as himself - they were the career politicians, bred for government positions, their career paths already long carved into stone and a failing grade only meant they would have to pay an extra donation to the university for the professor to reconsider their grades.

Of course there was always those who made it their cause to make the country better, even when their parents had already decided their fates. A few students had also taken as much notes as himself, they were the ones whom Taichi found approachable for when group projects were required.

"Yo, Yagami!" A voice woke him from his thoughts as he turned to meet the caller.

Ichiro Hatoyama. Slick brown hair, looking rebellious but on closer inspection, sculpted to look as such with his buttoned shirt kept purposely unbuttoned at the collar. Hatoyama was a family regularly involved with the Department of Justice, so it was a wonder to Taichi why Ichiro had always gotten in trouble with the university's discipline committee.

"Hatoyama." Taichi responded in monotone, trying to ignore the boy.

"That's no way to respond to your best friend!" Hatoyama feigned his sadness.

"It's lunch time and I'm getting hungry, get to the point already." Taich responded, still ignoring the boy as he gathered his bag. He spied the boy smiling.

"Boys, stop wasting time arguing, the cafeteria will be closed by the time you two are done." Another voice called out to the two.

Another future career politician, Obuchi Yūko. She was the final member of Taichi's small group of classmates whom we would consider his friends, at least they were the few who didn't stiff their nose at him.

Taich gathered himself as Yūko and Ichiro waited for him to leave through the back entrance of the lecture hall, a commotion was heard down by the professor's podium. Taichi could only guess who were involved, as it was easy to say all of the most privileged students had mark their territory on the best spots of the hall. Even though they did not care for the class, they showed the professor a small amount of respect by gathering at the front of the lecture hall desks.

At the centre of the commotion was a couple, a well known couple to Taichi and his friends - Aso Shinji, the only son of the Deputy Prime Minister and his girlfriend, Abe Nozomi, the youngest daughter of the current Prime Minister.

Taichi could see Shinji rubbing his cheek gingerly, swollen red as Taichi figured the boy must have received divine punishment from the stylish Nozomi. Taichi spied the girl, she was in tears and could see she was stumbling with her words.

His friends choose to ignore it, already out the door as they were discussing current political affairs - not about the latest sports news or video games he would have with his actual friends Yamato or Koushiro. He had to remind himself that his university friends, after-all they were raised this way.

Yet, as he was about to exist the door himself, his eyes briefly met the teary eyes of the stylish princess. Taichi sighed and ignored it, he must have been starving if such a thought had crossed his mind.

"I don't know why you guys like the cafeteria's food so much?" Taichi interjected as Ichiro was happily slurping his noodle bowl and Yūko munching on a plate of fruits as she review her notes with the two boys.

"Reminds me of my Oba-san. When we were kids, we were always sent to the country side to live with her when mom and dad were busy trying to pass new bills." Ichiro replied, thinking nothing of it.

"Taichi if you're implying we're here out of pity."

Taichi quickly caught himself but stopping Yūko from going further, "Sorry, I meant nothing of the sort. Just you guys are different from everyone else in our class."

"Unlike the simpleton beside me," Taichi could see Yūko's insult had flown over Ichiro's head, "Some of us are in this course for the betterment of our country, unlike the Abe and Aso's of the world, we're not all driven by money and fame."

Taichi nodded, not wanting to further the awkward conversation he should never have started.

"Now, Taichi, tell us why you're here." Yuko's hands cupped her head as her large irises fixated on Taichi.

He nervously smiled at the memories, "It's a promises I've made with my high school teacher," Taichi explained with his arm crossed, "I promised him I would create a better future."

"You know, that's a really stupid reason." Ichiro replied with a mouth full.

Yūko frowned at Ichiro and swiftly elbowed the boy mid chew, Taichi could only awkwardly laugh. Again the Westminster Chimes warned the trio that afternoon classes were to start.

As they took their seats, Taichi could see the class was smaller than usual. The chic consisting of Japan's top political families were missing - Taichi could only guess this was fallout from the earlier incident.

As class droned on, his mind half paying attention to the professor and half wondering what his girlfriend was planning tonight. Both Taichi and his girlfriend had busy schedules and it was becoming rarer and rarer for them to have date nights during the week, usually having to refrain their time together on those weekends, only when she was not away with work.

Taichi closed his notebook, now filled with an extra four pages of notes. The other students were already packed and bidding each other good-bye as they skipped out of the lecture hall.

Again Ichiro and Yūko waited for him, as they usually do. Their habit of getting a quick bite at a fast-food chain near the train station before departing for the night would have to be on hold - he had promised to meet his girlfriend at the front-gates of the university.

Their lecture hall was at the back of the university grounds, having to make their way across open parks and sports fields. It was nearing summer, the warm winds of spring were giving way to hotter, muggier air. Taichi was no longer a high-school student, he was no longer tied to school uniforms - yet he was part of more elite group of students, who's unofficial dress code meant he was cuffed to wearing a simple white shirt and black dress pants, no different than in high-school.

Taichi had rolled up his sleeves once they were out of the lecture hall, to better deal with the heat. Ichiro was more daring, his shirt unbuttoned revealing his bright yellow t-shirt underneath - Taichi could only gawk at his friend, for someone from a proud family often involved in the justice system, Ichiro sure did dress more like those his family would prosecute against.

Yūko was dress more professionally, and would be forgiven if anyone had mistaken her for a veteran office lady. They cross the open fields of the campus with quiet conversation, tuning out the noise of sports clubs holding their practice.

A vibrating noise of metal followed by swoosh of wind reached Taichi's ears as his arm reacted from muscle memory before his brain could react. He found himself with a baseball in his bare outstretch hand, inches from his face. His friends stared at him with wide eyes, yet he thought nothing of it.

"Oi!" A voice called out to them, "Oi, are you alright?"

Yūko was speechless, so too was Ichiro. Taichi looked at them with indifference and turned to the voice calling out to them, it was a student dressed in the university baseball uniform.

Taichi softly tossed the baseball at the boy, recognizing him, "Not the first time you've hit a baseball my way Jiga."

Jiga Hiro, unofficially his rival from high-school - a rivalry not born out of dislike for each other, only they were both aces from competing sports popular at his high-school. The boy was tall and muscular, his body overshadowed Taichi's, as himself had become lanky from the lack of participation in any organized sports.

"How did you just do that?" Ichiro asked with shock.

Both Taichi and Jiga looked at him with eyebrows raised, "What do you mean?" Jiga asked.

"What do I mean?! What do you mean!" Ichiro became flustered, "How did you just catch that baseball like it was nothing?"

Taichi gave Ichiro a blank stare, as telling the boy if he had witness something that happened regularly.

"I think what Ichiro means is, how did you just catch that baseball which was aimed directly at your face?" Yūko asked trying to not over react like Ichiro had.

"Don't you guys know?" Jiga asked the two clueless friends, only to be met with blank stares, "Taichi was formally the best soccer player in Japan! If only that homeroom teacher's advice didn't get to his head, he would have become pro by now," hinting at Taichi's innate athleticism.

"Jiga!" Taichi's voice crocked. The baseball player's hands rose in surrender and his face turned with an awkward laugh. Taichi knew he was a good soccer player, but his old high-school classmate was talking up his accomplishments.

Jiga quickly retreated back to his team, when Taichi continued his path towards the meeting spot with his girlfriend. His friends followed in-tow, still shocked at the sight of what Taichi just did. Going unnoticed was a second party who witness Taichi's accomplishment, a crying face who had been walking behind the trio moments before.

"Sorry, I can't go on with you guys tonight." Taichi turned towards his friends, "Sort of promised a friend I would meet up with them."

His friends nodded in understanding and bid Taichi good-bye.

Taichi waved them good-bye as well but was shortly interrupted by a singsong voice, "Taichiii!"

He blindly turned to be met with a kiss. Ichiro and Yūko gawked at the scene before them. A beautiful girl, hidden under a hoodie and sunglasses had tackled their friend Taichi, now shared a long hungry kiss with him.

"Oi Taichi…" Ichiro started, to find the girl turning towards himself and Yūko.

The girl turned to them. Even under a hoodie, they could tell the girl was a beauty. Her curled chestnut hair framed her soft face, her pink lips smiled at the pair.

"Thank you for taking care of Taichi." She bowed, "I'm his girlfriend."

She rose up and removed her sunglasses, revealing the face of Japan's number one idol, Tachikawa Mimi.


	2. 2 Tachikawa Mimi

Sweat rolled down her face, stinging her eyes and mixing with her make-up. Upbeat music filled her ears, her legs and arms moving with the flow - this was her third attempt that morning to perfect their new routine. She only had two more weeks to learn it before her next concert. This would be the first time she would be the centre lead of Japan's number one idol group.

Her eyes spied the clock by the studio's exist. Six in the morning. She had been at it alone for the last hour, it was the only time she could book for herself before the rest of the girls came in for their morning practice. She had worked hard the last two years and was finally rewarded with the role of centre lead.

Tachikawa Mimi had joined a small idol production during high-school, as a way to distract herself from the absence of her boyfriend when he was in the middle of preparing for university entrance exams. She did everything she could to support him and Mimi knew the best way was to leave him to his studies. It left her lonely, not even the company of her boyfriend's sister and her best friend Sora could filled that hole.

While dancing, she could forget about him for those brief moments. And soon a larger idol production came calling when she auditioned. She was picked to join Japan's most popular idol group.

"Eh!" Another set of feet stepped onto the studio floor, "Tachikawa-san you're here early today!" It was one of the younger girls, newly joined who hadn't yet experience hard work.

"Kashu-san, you're early yourself," Mimi replied to the younger girl as she took a spot next to Mimi.

The girl replied with a smile and held a fist to her heart, "This will only be my second concert since joining, I was hoping to get a little jump on the competition before full practice started. I hadn't realized Tachikawa-san had booked the studio for herself."

"You're more than welcome to join Kashu-san." Mimi smiled at the girl as she reached for her music player. On cue, the girls started their routine - there were minuet differences and the two girls weren't exactly on sync.

"Again!" Mimi announced as she pressed the play button once more. Again and again, the two girls slowly perfected the routine and by the end of the hour, Mimi could no longer keep her breath.

Kashu Amai collapsed next to Mimi, "No more please Tachikawa-san!"

"Normal practise hasn't even begun yet!" Mimi breathlessly replied and with that said, the door to the studio opened and in rushed the rest of the idol group girls.

Mimi could barely keep up, Kashu Amai had already called it quits and was watching from the sidelines. Mimi was the lead, she couldn't show weakness and this was her one chance to prove she had what it took to be a top national idol.

Practice ended as the clock chimed eight, still enough time for the girls who were still in school to make the starting bell. Mimi was one of the rare girls within the group who had finished her schooling and decided on a full time career as an entertainer.

She was one of the last girls to exist the change-room and she made her way around the studio building - she had requested time with the producer to go over the days practice. And Mimi was reassured that as the lead and a veteran idol, she had nothing to worry about.

It was nearly noon before she could leave the building which contained the small studio and office of the idol production. She checked her phone - during her few breaks, she would text her boyfriend and for the first time in awhile, he had agreed to go on a date with her. She was over the moon and had given her an extra boost during practice.

He wouldn't be done class until five that evening, she had time to burn. Her favourite cafe was nearby - a modern little cafe by Kichijoji Station with big windows overlooking Inokashira Pond. Since she was a regular, the staff all knew her favourite seat - a comfy armchair by the corner of the cafe, isolated from the rest of the cafe.

Her favourite cup of chrysanthemum severed to her moments later, Mimi herself more interested in missed messages on her phone. One caught her eye, it was from her best friend, Takenouchi Sora.

[ Mimi-chan have you seen this? ]

Attached was a link to a NHK news story.

"Akihabara Idol caught leaving mysterious boyfriend's apartment at an early hour." Mimi's heart raced, another scandal about an idol - it almost thrilled her that she herself had not been caught.

[ Don't worry Sora-tan, Tachikawa Mimi is great with disguises! ]

She quickly typed a response with a sly smile. Mimi continued with the news article - the girl in question was not part of her entertainment company, but a smaller, rival idol group that had been gaining in popularity. The girl in question was found sneaking out of an apartment not belonging to any family members and the tabloid reporter had dug up information that the apartment had in fact, belong to a collage age male.

[ Please be careful! I don't want either you or Taichi to be harmed. ]

[ Don't worry, Taichi always uses protection! ]

[ That's not what I meant! ]

Mimi imagined the red head's heavily blushing face. Sora came from a staunchly traditional family, and Sora herself was probably dressed in her best kimono right at this moment working at her mother's flower store.

A new notification popped up on her phone, she would have to catch the next train to To-Dai if she were to meet Taichi.

She stood by the gates of To-Dai with a surgical mask and glasses hiding her face. It was the summer break but still, a steady stream of students were leaving through the university's gates.

"Sorry guys, I can't go with you guys tonight." A familiar voice reached her ears, "Sort of promised a friend I would meet up with them."

She puffed out her cheeks at the statement - how dare he refer to her, the great Tachikawa Mimi as just a friend.

Mimi spied the boy, Taichi's unkept hair separating him from the rest of the students. Her pink lips slipped into a smile - this would show him from calling her just a friend!

She rushed at him, aiming for an embrace with her boyfriend and with a singing voice, she called his name.

"Oi Taichi…" Taichi's friend, whom Mimi spied as an unkept yankee, reacted in shock. A girl, who was dressed more professionally was also present, her hands covering her shocked face.

"Thank you for taking care of Taichi." Mimi bowed, "I'm his girlfriend."

She rose up and removed her glasses, revealing her face to the shock of Taichi and his friends.

"Taichi…" The boy with the unkept shirt called to Mimi's boyfriend, "What's the meaning of this! Do you know who this is?"

Mimi could see Taichi staring blankly at the other boy.

"Mi…Mi…" The professionally dressed girl stuttered, "Mi-Chan!"

Mimi could only awkwardly laugh at the girl's outburst. Mi-Chan was the name the most hard-core of her fans had given Mimi.

Again Mimi spied her boyfriend, who just looked at both his friends blankly.

"Taiiii-chi!" The unkept boy angrily looked at Mimi's boyfriend.

Her boyfriend Yagami Taichi sighed, "Guys this is my girlfriend, Tachikawa Mimi."

Taichi turned to her and smiled, "Mimi, these are my friends, Hatoyama Ichiro and Obuchi Yūko."

"Thank you again for taking care of Taichi." Mimi bowed to the two, "I'm Tachikawa Mimi, nineteen years old!"

"Ha…" The yankee boy replied with his mouth still open from shock. The girl on the other hand, was starstruck with Mimi - the girl had called her Mi-chan, it could only mean Mimi was dealing with the most hardcore of fans; those who would show up at every handshake event and concert.

"Autograph…" the girl, Obuchi Yūko whispered before asking more directly, "Can I please have your autography Mi-chan!"

"Oi, is she going to be alright?" Taichi turned to his friend, Hatoyama Ichiro.

"I don't know." Ichiro replied flatly.

The group soon realized they were too much in the open and Taichi's two friends had somehow convinced the two lovebirds to join them at a family restaurant nearby.

The booth they were seated at provided enough privacy for Mimi to discard her disguise. One look at Yūko and Taichi realized she was still speechless, keeping her tunnel vision on Mimi only. It was Ichiro who broke the ice.

"So how did the number one idol in all of Japan ended up dating this guy?" Ichiro pointed towards him, Taichi returned a playful frown.

"We've been together since we were eight years old!" Mimi happily announced.

It wasn't a total lie. They lived in the same apartment complex and all of the children of similar age were quick to become friends.

"I thought only those stuck up old school families and the Yakuza were into marriage contracts. Yagami and Tachikawa aren't known families, which means…" Hatoyama Ichiro paused, before his eyes opened with shock, pointing at Taichi, "When were you part of the Yakuza?!"

Taichi and the two girls were speechless. Ichiro was set straight by Yūko, with a swift punch to his side.

"We're childhood friends!" Mimi declared.

Taichi, who had been looking through the menu, felt the presence of Yūko's glare on him. He choose to ignore it and continued to stare at the menu intensely.

"Taiiii-chi," Yūko sweet voice sent shivers throughout his body, "Why haven't you told us you were childhood friends with Mi-chan?"

He looked towards Mimi for help but found none. Ichiro was still recovering and Taichi could only see the dark glare, masked by Yūko smile, looking down on him.

"The topic never came up!" He meekly answered.

"Taiiii-chi," Yūko again sang, "Being the boyfriend of Japan's number one idol is something you tell your friends."

Taichi could only raise his arms in defence to calm the hysterical super fan down. Not wanting to make a scene in front of the entire school, Taichi quickly gestured his friends and Mimi towards the direction of Todai-Mae station north of the campus. Taichi took the lead as his friends followed close behind, bombarding Mimi with questions.

Mimi knew Taichi's only fear, that someone else would recognize Japan's number one idol - although Mimi had always been confident with her disguises, the couple would only make public outings around Taichi's rural apartment. The streets near Todai were busy with people, not just students but as it was nearing rush hour and as the weather was warm, Taichi had to weave in and around the crowds, leading the group down the street.

"Stop, stop!" Yūko called.

Taichi turned toward the girl to find her clutching the hem of her skirt, breathing heavily. Mimi was supporting the girl from falling. Mimi watched as Taichi immediately softened his expression.

"Sorry, sometimes I forget I'm not the only one." He offered his hand to Yūko.

"Oi!" Ichiro suddenly spoke up, the group finding him point at a building. They were on a street surrounded by generic narrow office buildings, but Ichiro was pointing towards the one unique from the group - the first floor residents had decorated their storefront with a yellow facade.

"Ma Poule" Mimi heard Taichi carefully whispered - he had a rare ability for foreign languages, which surprised her at first but it would explain why he got into politics.

It was a small French style restaurant, with a few customers seated from what Mimi could make out from spying in through the glass front. She watched Taichi scowled - she knew what he was thinking, it was going to be expensive. She knew he wanted to decline but his friends were already half way inside and Mimi grabbed his arm before he could react.

"Irasshaimase!" The waitress greeted.

"Ojamashimasu." Ichiro expertly responded, "Yon-nin onegaishimasu!"

Taichi's eyes widened as he was given the menu. He looked towards her, Mimi was use to this, as she would often be treated to business meetings with the other idol girls - She knew sometimes it didn't dawn on him that she was Japan's number one idol. His friends Yūko and Ichiro didn't look out of place at such a setting - they came from elite families after all. Taichi was a fish out of water - she grabbed his hand to settle him.

"Don't worry." She leaned into Taichi's ear, "My treat."

It left Taichi unsettled. Mimi knew Taichi hated it when he was not in control. Taichi had always been the leader growing up, he had told her he selfishly liked when Mimi would rely on him.

He sighed.

Before long, the waitress took their orders and returned with a bottle of wine - both of Taichi's friends expertly navigated through the foreign menu. She too didn't have any difficulties ordering. Taichi on the other hand, struggled. Taichi was being thoughtful of her, he kept eye more expensive dishes on the menu but kept return to the cheapest item he could find - in the end she had to order for him and Taichi was not happy with her - but a wink of her eyes softened his expression.

"Mi-chan, I know you told us Taichi is your childhood friend, but how did you become his girlfriend. I mean we haven't been friends with Taichi long, but he's not exactly the type of ask out a girl like you."

"Would you believe," She smirked and could see Taichi was nervously gnawing on the baguette from the breadbasket, "I was once kidnapped by a large frog of a man whom was a studio executive and wanted me to merry him because of my great singing voice. Well, Taichi was having none of that, so one day he broke into the large frog's house and demanded he release me and declared his undying love for me. Oh and the large frog fell in love with Taichi's voice instead!"

Taichi's friends were speechless and in awe of her story - Taichi himself was motionless, his half finished baguette hung from his mouth.

"That was a lie!" She stuck out tongue and struck a pose to look cute, "Actually, I moved away to America when we got into middle school and returned for high-school. Taichi told me he missed me so much that he never wanted to let me go again!"

Mimi spied Taichi frowning. It wasn't total lie. Yagami Taichi had confessed to Tachikawa Mimi after inviting her to the roof of their high-school. It was out of the blue, but he had matured after they separated as children and she fell in love with him that very moment.

"But I thought that it was taboo for idols to be dating." Ichiro stated.

It was Mimi's turn to frown.

Taichi sighed again, "That's why I never told you guys in the first place. Mimi's not allowed to date."

"Taichi and I have only been seeing each other in private and only our best friends know. We don't get a lot of time together, seeing that I don't want to distract Taichi from his studies and I'm always on the road for concerts. Now that it's almost summer, Taichi will have more free time, so I wanted to spend as much time with him as possible before the summer break ends!" Mimi showed a somber smile before taking a sip of her wine.

"Please don't tell anyone else!" Taichi suddenly cried as he slapped his hands together in order to beg his friends.

His friends did not push the matter further. They made small conversation before the waitress returned with their dinner in hand.

Mimi gestured for the waitress after taking a single bite of her chicken dish. Taichi recognized the determined look on her face and new what was to come. He braced himself.

"Can I have a word with the chef?" She politely asked.

"Is there something wrong with your dish? I can ask the chef to prepare another." The waitress responded with distress.

"No nothing is wrong!" Mimi assured the girl, "I just want to know where the chef learned to cook!"

Taichi could see stars in her eyes. Mimi had an obsession with cooking and Taichi was often the target of her experiments - not any different than being his mom's test subject.

Soon they were joined by the chef and Mimi could feel an uncontrollable urge to find out every bit of knowledge the poor man had.

It was Taichi who finally broke up Mimi's conversation with the chef. Mimi was oblivious to the poor chef's struggle as she continued to pile on more and more questions.

Mimi could only apologize to Taichi's friends.

"So it is true! Mi-chan's profile said her favourite hobby was cooking!" Yūko had pulled up Mimi's idol profile on her phone.

**O O O**

"That was good!" Taichi's friend Ichiro declared, stretching his arms and patting his stomach as they existed Ma Poule.

The girl Yūko was more refine and lady like, checking her watch, "It's already this late!"

Taichi too checked his flip-phone for the time. It was late and Mimi knew the last train back to Taichi's apartment would be leaving soon.

"I better get back home soon!" Yūko declared before bowing to the group.

"Same here," The boy, Ichiro stated as they watch Yūko run off towards the JR Station, "Thanks for the meal. And Taichi, you owe me one for not tell me you had a girlfriend!"

Mimi held Taichi's hand as they watch the boy Ichiro run off, disappearing into the crowded streets of the Bunkyo neighbourhood.

"I should be getting home too." Taichi announced breaking the silence as they walked the streets aimlessly.

She pulled on his arm, now allowing him to leave. Mimi knew she was being selfish but she had not seen Taichi in weeks and she did not want to leave his company so soon.

"You know," Mimi whispered into Taichi's ear, "Today is a safe day."


	3. 3 Yagami Hikari

"Rise. Bow. Sit!" Yagami Hikari announced as her homeroom teacher, Nishijima Daigo entered into the classroom. As the class representative and the school's newly elected vice-president, it was her duty to lead her class through their morning routines.

"Hai, hai." Nishijima-sensei nonchalantly greeted the classroom, dressed in his usual lab coat with shorts and slippers.

Hikari's mind quickly drifted from her teacher's voice as the warm summer air blew through the open window - she was student number 2 from class 2-A on the attendance sheet, which meant she was seated one behind the first row, right by the window. Summer vacation was only hours away and her mind was already on plans she had made with her friends.

Even though she was a diligent student, Hikari was an ordinary girl with thoughts of fashion, beach and family - of which she was most looking forward to her older brother returning home once his classes at To-Dai ended.

"Oi Yagami. I know it's summer vacation soon but please at least pretend to pay attention in class." Nishijima stern voice snapped Hikari awake from her thoughts. She could only awkwardly laugh along with the rest of the class.

"Now that Yagami has returned to us, I would like to say that your three choices for which university you wish to attend is due the first week back from summer vacation. Please put some thoughts into it during the break, your future endeavours will rely on it."

"Haiiiii" The collective class replied with annoyance.

Soon, before daydreaming some more, the Westminster Chimes played through the PA-system.

"Yagami, come see me during lunch." Nishijima Daigo said before leaving the classroom.

"Hikari!" The high-pitched voice of her friend Tachibaba Mai was followed with an embrace by over-enthusiastic girl, "Let's have lunch together and plan our summer!"

Like everyday, the rest of her friends joined as they pushed their desks together to spread their lunches. Hikari having a stay-at-home mom, was stuck with the usual lunch boxes - although she enjoyed her mother's cooking much more than Taichi.

"Neh, neh…let's goto to Ichinomiya!" Mai announced to the group.

"Absolutely! Beaches and getting picked up by guys!" Another of Hikari's friends, Kamiya Hina began to daydream.

Hikari could only smile, "Ano…I still have School Council meetings during the summer so we'll have to plan around."

"Eh! Don't like Hikari," Tachibaba Mai smirked, "It's because you want to get some alone time with Mister School Council President!"

"Don't be silly!" Hikari blushed in denial, "He already has a girlfriend and he's leaving for France to start his apprenticeship."

"Don't give up Hikari!" Mai cheered as her eyes became star-studded. "I know what would cheer you up! Let's go swimsuit shopping after school and we'll invite Mister School Council President to the beach as well. He won't be able to resist our lovely Hikari once he sees her in a bikini!"

Hikari blushed at the idea. She rushed for her phone.

[ Neh, my friends are thinking about going to the beach. They want to invite you. ]

[ Sure, sounds fun! Won't it be weird if I'm the only guy there? ]

[ How about you bring some of your friends? ]

[ You know the only friends I have are from the literature club. They aren't exactly beach people, but I'll see what I can do. ]

[ I'll text you date and location once everything has been planed. ]

"Takeru-kun says he'll go." Hikari announced to the rest of the group.

"Eh! You sure are familiar with Mister School Council President, already using first names."

Hikari again tried to hide her blush from her friends ongoing teasing, but could only step away with the excuse of being summoned by their homeroom teacher, Nishijima Daigo.

She stroll the halls of Odaiba High School and observed the overall mood of the school with excitement for the summer break. Many more students than usual were out about in the school's halls and courtyard. More than once Hikari had to apologize to an unnamed student for bumping into them, before they themselves had realized she was the Student Council Vice-President.

"Ojamashimasu!" Hikari announced as she opened and entered the teacher's room. She quickly spotted Nishijima-sensei at his desk, focused on his note book with an empty cup of instant noodle discarded by his side.

"Ano…Nishijima-sensei."

Nishijima Daigo looked up from his notebook, "Yo Yagami."

There was one side of Nishijima-sensei Hikari could never get use to, even though her own brother had warned her against - his lax attitude towards his students. It didn't make him a bad teacher - Taichi had even claimed Nishijima Daigo was the best.

"How's your brother Yagami?"

"He's doing well, majority of the time he's keeping up with his studies." Hikari replied politely.

"Good, good. It wouldn't do well if he turned into a freeloader." Nishijima-senei reached for an piece of paper, empty except for the name printed on it, Yagami Hikari, "You recognize this don't you Yagami."

"My future employment sheet." She sighed.

"Yagami, you're more like your brother than you realize. What's more, the Student Council Vice-President had turned in an empty form. I hope you're not thinking of doing the same for your university applications."

She sighed again. She didn't know what to do with her future, she never really given it thought.

"Well, it's nothing to worry about right now. You're older brother handed in an empty form as well, so did Tachikawa Mimi last year. If I didn't know any better, I would say it runs in the family."

"Tachikawa-san isn't family." Hikari reminded her teacher.

Nishijima Daigo shrugged her off, "You know I had to beat it into your brother to find a career path."

"Lier." She announced, "Teacher's can physically harm their students."

Nishijima-sensei dropped his head in defeat, "Yagami, please give it some thought."

"Yes sensei."

She returned to her classroom and again returned to daydreaming. Before she gave it another thought, the final toll of the Westminster Chime signalled the start of the summer.

"Hikari, let's go!" Tachibaba Mai announced.

The group quickly left the school grounds and boarded the Odaiba Monorail for Palette Town. The group aimlessly wondered the shopping mall, going in and out of stores with no real goal, until they spotted a swimwear store.

"Look, look!" Mai pointed towards a mannequin sporting a tasselled bikini, "Isn't that cute Hikari. Is that what Mister Student Council President likes?"

Hikari pointed to her lips in thought, "I think he's more into the stylish European look."

"Oh, how bold!", then the girl pointed at another mannequin, "How about that!"

Hikari's face blushed red, "That's too revealing Mai-chan!"

The girls soon separated as they each looked for their personal tastes. Hikari was more drawn to the reserve side of the store, a mannequin sporting a simple yellow shirt and white pants caught her eye, and she had thought pairing it with her straw hat would be cute.

"Eh, Hikari-chan!" Hikari looked away from the mannequin for the source of the voice.

A girl, who's face was hidden behind a surgical mask and thick glasses walked towards her.

"Mimi-san!" Hikari beamed at the older girl.

"Ho, what's little Hikari-chan doing at a store like this?" Tachikawa Mimi asked with a sly smile, "Wouldn't be trying to impress a certain blond novelist."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Hikari replied flatly.

"What would Taichi say if he found out his poor innocent little sister was wearing bikini's to the beach to spend some alone time with his best friend's brother." Mimi teased.

"You wouldn't dare tell onii-chan!" Hikari blushed.

Mimi faint a smile, "Don't worry, I won't tell him, only if you let me help!"

"Hikari!" Her friends voice called.

"Hi!" Tachikawa Mimi beamed at Hikari's friends, "I'm Mimi, Hikari's sister-in-law!"

"Brother's girlfriend." Hikari corrected.

"Aww, you're no fun Hikari-chan!"

Her friends were at a lost for words. Tachikawa Mimi was wearing her disguise and you wouldn't recognize her from her idol appearance - even so, there was no denying this young woman in front of Hikari was beautiful.

"Nice to meet you Mimi-san!" Hikari's friends bowed.

"So I see you're all shopping with swimsuits. You wouldn't mind letting Mimi-onee-chan help would you? Especially if we want Hikari-chan here to impress a certain blond boy." Mimi had stars in her eyes.

Hikari tried to calm the idol girl down, looking for help from her friends, only to find them in awe of Mimi.

She sighed, the last time Hikari had gone shopping with Mimi, it took her three hours to decide which pair of socks would impress Taichi the most.


	4. 4 Yagami Taichi

With his window opened, Taichi propped head in his arm as he relaxed by his window sill, watched the clouds pass over the country landscape aimlessly. The fresh summer air of the countryside wafted past his nose, a distinct smell of the fresh tea harvest combined with the salty sea. He took sips of his canned coffee, freshly heated from the convenience store down the street from his apartment. His was on the second floor of a two storey building, full of students like himself and elder retirees.

The outskirts of Chiba was all he could afford. He could have stayed home, it would've saved Taichi money that way, but he was adamant that he got his own place once he entered university. The decision had upset his parents and his sister. Hikari wasn't even on speaking terms with him at first, she was never good with abandonment, especially with Taichi being her only sibling. Eventually she forgave him - with some bribery of sweets.

His thoughts were interrupted as the familiar _bing-bong_ ring of his doorbell. Taichi didn't have to guess who it was, only one person ever visited him at his apartment.

As Taichi opened his apartment door, he was greeted with the scent of his girlfriend's perfume - it was sweet strawberry and it made his heart race.

"Ojamashimasu!" Tachikawa Mimi excitedly greeted as she slipped off her stylish flats for her pair of slippers - pink which she had bought for his apartment, to which she claimed it would remind her of him as he would get lonely.

"Hey you." He smiled at her.

"Hey yourself!" She pecked him on the cheeks and set about into his tiny kitchen, "Honestly, without me, all you eat is meals from the convenience store!"

Mimi was already setting up pots and ingredients. It was a familiar sight for Taichi. Mimi would often stay at his apartment on weekends, cooking and cleaning after him. Some of his elderly neighbours had thought they were a married couple with the way they acted around each other, but he assured them they were merely just dating.

Taichi was bold enough to embrace her from behind, whispering into her ears, "You were amazing last night."

"Thanks." Taichi could see the redness of her face, "I saw you in the front row. Don't ever do that again!"

"Hmm?" He questioned.

"Do you know how embarrassed I was? I nearly forgot the words to the song when I saw you!"

Taichi could only laugh before kissing her, "What do you want to do today?"

"We have to head back to Odaiba tonight."

"It's only nine right now, I'd promise Hikari we would be back by eight. I'm not looking forward to mom's cooking anyways." He replied.

"It's not that bad."

"Your's is better."

They stayed in their embrace but were interrupted as Mimi's pot of water began to boil. He left Mimi to her devices as Taichi returned to his coffee by the window, still warm from the summer heat.

[ Mom says to bring sweet bean mochi for tonight. ]

[ Mom said it or you're putting words into Mom's mouth? ]

[ Cheeee ]

Taichi put away his phone and sighed.

"What's got you down?" Mimi asked as she prepared his small living room table with plates of breakfast dishes.

"You're lucky you don't have a sister." He puffed but was met with Mimi rolling her eyes.

"Be nice! Hikari-chen's your one and only sweet little sister." Taichi laughed.

"Sweet? She's definitely has you on her side!"

Again Taichi was met with Mimi ignoring him.

"I actually met her a couple of days ago at Palette Town." Mimi injected, but Taichi was more concentrated on his breakfast.

"Oh? Mom probably needed something." He replied with a mouthful.

"Hmm, I wonder." She had her chopsticks playfully on her lips, as in thought, "It was in a bikini store."

He chocked.

After sometime trying to catch his breath, he looked at Mimi with a playful glare. She had a smirk on her face and patted his head.

"Who was with her?!" He asked her all of the sudden.

"Her friends!" Replied happily.

"Any guys?" He asked, intensely staring into Mimi's eyes.

"Nope." He was relieved to hear, "Although one of the girls had said they invited a certain blond boy to the beach."

"I'll kill him!" He replied hotly.

"And Sora-chan and Yamato-san will kill you if you touch a hair on Takeru-kun."

"I don't care!"

"Then why don't we also goto the beach to spy on them!" Mimi happily asked.

He fell for it again. This was Mimi's plan all along. She had baited him, hook, line and sinker.

They spent the rest of the day cleaning up Taichi's apartment. He would be spending the majority of his summer at home with his parents - the same apartment complex himself and Mimi had grew up in, where Mimi's parents still lived as well, along with herself. His small television played in the background as they both enjoy each other's presence while going about their chores.

It was when his stomach began to rumble, that Taichi had suggested the couple visit the closest ramen shop to his apartment. To which Mimi puffed her cheeks in jealously but conceited defeat when Taichi reminded her he had an empty fridge after her over-the-top breakfast.

Taichi had been living on the outskirts of Chiba, closer to farmland than Chiba downtown. It was a quiet neighbourhood, mostly filled with retirees and younger families. They walked the narrow streets, slowly making their way to their destination. The streets were empty of activity and only the squawks of crows, crying from the summer heat could be heard.

"Hmm, that's weird?" He noted as they passed a couple who had large cameras, with which had been taking photos of the neighbourhood.

He felt a weird presence, as if someone was watching Mimi and himself. He shook it off and thought nothing of it. The summer heat must have been getting to him.

"What is?" Mimi asked, hands intertwined with his as they walked the nearly empty streets.

"I don't usually see tourist around here." His eyes turned towards the odd couple.

"Hmm." Mimi put her finger to her lips in thought, "Isn't there a famous temple nearby."

"I guess."

Lunch was difficult for Taichi. He tried to make light conversation with Mimi, but she was more interested in their lunch and kept asking questions towards the ramen chef. He wasn't embarrassed, the ramen shop was fairly empty, it was the weekend after all and Taichi welcomed Mimi's passion for cooking. He felt sorry for the owner, Mimi was non-stop in her curiosity.

"Neh, Taichi." She suddenly turned to him.

"Hmm?" He questioned her, slurping up his remaining ramen.

"What would you think if I suddenly stopped being an idol?" She asked quietly.

"I wouldn't think of you any other way. Mimi will always be Mimi." He nonchalantly replied, not knowing how to answer his girlfriend honestly. Mimi didn't press him further about the topic.

They returned to his apartment soon after, enjoying a bit of weekend variety shows with Taichi quickly jogging to the convenience store down to street to grab snacks for the couple. He returned to surprise Mimi with her favourite drink, a large bottle of Pocari Sweat - he never understood her obsession with the drink and it made no sense that someone like Mimi would favour a sports drink of all things over something like strawberry milk or flavoured teas like a normal girl.

Soon it was time to leave for Odaiba. Even though it was the weekend, the young couple was not looking forward to the afternoon train rush. Forty minutes and multiple JR Trains after, Taichi and Mimi arrived at their childhood homes, the apartment block where they had spent the majority of their lives.

Mimi kissed Taichi good-bye as she headed home to change into something more conformable after a full day under surgical mask and faux glasses before dinner with his family. This gave Taichi an opportunity to head towards Hikari's favourite bakery to buy the sweet bean mochi she had been asking for - as Hikari wasn't one for wondering too far from home, her favourite bakery was around the corner from their apartment.

"Tadaima!" Taichi announced as he walked into the apartment.

"Okaeri!" Hikari greeted him in the family's hallway.

His mother, dressed in her apron, poked her head out of the kitchen, "Ara, you're home already Taichi?"

"Hai. I brought the mochi you asked for." He handed his mother the box of newly bought sweet bean mochi.

"You didn't have to bring gifts to your own home Taichi dear." She quickly returned to her kitchen, with Taichi glaring at a smirking Hikari.

"Where's dad?" He asked his sister.

With a sigh, Hikari answered, "He's not the only one who spends all his time with a Tachikawa."

Taichi arched his head in question, "Dad and Mimi's dad are best friends now that you two are almost husband and wife, and spends way too much time together playing Go after work."

The siblings made their way to the dinner table, Hikari already having been snacking on chips and cold barley tea. The television was on, having been stapled to TokyoTV - a travel show with celebrity guests touring different locations around Japan. Taichi grabbed his usual spot at the family table, and like his little sister, started to munch on her snacks much to Hakari's horror.

The front door rang, waking Taichi and Hikari from their television viewing. He opened the door to greet Mimi, she had changed into a purple summer dress with yellow spot pattern, her usual long hair done up in a bun. Taichi gestured her in and Mimi was met with the embrace of an overly excited Hikari.

"Ara - Mimi-chan welcome!" His mother greeted, stepping away from the kitchen and cleaning her hands with her apron.

"Susumu-san! Nice too see you again as well." Mimi replied, rushing to his mother's side and joining her in the kitchen.

"Since when was Mimi on first-name basis with mom?" He asked his sister.

"Since you two got married." Hikari shrugged.

"Very funny." Taichi ignored Hikari as he made his way back to his spot at the table.

Taichi eyed his girlfriend and mom through the kitchen passthrough, they were indeed happily chatting away. His sister joined him at the table, Hikari unlike their mother and Mimi, had no interested in cooking.

He took a sip of his cold barley tea before overhearing his mother, "This is how you prepare Taichi's favourite. I'm sure your kids will love it as well."

He chocked for the second time that day.


End file.
